Tonight We're Gonna Break This Town
by Katiisaur
Summary: John O'callaghan/The Maine fanfiction hope you enjoy it! :


**A/N: This is my first fan fic, and I'm kind of iffy about it, so tell me what you think :)**

* * *

What am I doing? I am so pathetic. I'm sitting on the floor of an Urban Outfitters changing room crying. Not loudly, I hope, because people would start to think I was some kind of freak. Which I am.

I knew I wouldn't stop sobbing for quite a bit, so I pulled out my iPod from the back pocket of my skinny jeans, stuffed the ear buds into my ears and turned the volume all the way up. I sat there for God knows how many minutes staring at the purple dent in my arm.

Somewhere along the way, I had stopped crying. However, as soon as this had registered in my mind, I felt a lump form in my throat. I swallowed hard trying to focus on the music, the only thing I lived for. I quickly gave up trying to hold back the tears, though. I leaned my head back, letting a cold tear fall down my hot cheek and slipping down my neck. Suddenly, all my pain flowed out in the form of liquid. I made no sound though. I smiled at nothing. I liked this pain. It was much better than physical pain.

Tears still flowing, I stood up. I felt dizzy, nauseous and my head hurt like a bitch. I grabbed a shirt off the hook it was hanging on. I stared at myself in the mirror, scoffing in disgust at my body, before slipping on the shirt.

It was an off the shoulder shirt that said "Love". I looked at my hips, which looked great. But I lifted my head to look at the shirt in the mirror and let out a gasp.

"Oh god" I cried. My hips that were seemingly perfect were bulging out of my jeans, and it showed.

I peeled off the shirt as quickly as I could and slipped into the shirt I was wearing when I came. I reached to gather all the clothes I brought in with me but paused. I couldn't walk out looking like this.

I turned to the mirror and carefully rubbed my eyes, trying not to smudge my makeup even more than it already was. My eyes were puffy and red. I looked terrible, but there's nothing I could do.

I grabbed all of the shirts I came in the changing room with with and tossed all but one item into the return basket in front of me.

I walked up to the counter to pay and set the shirt down. It was a plain blue and white baseball tee.

"Is this all?" The man behind the counter asked, surprised. I guess he noticed how long I was in the changing room.

"Yeah." I said irritated.

I watched him as he scanned the tags. He was pretty cute. I didn't care though; we would never see each other again anyway. I took my wallet out of my pocket to pay. I never carried purses, I didn't need to. Purses are just a place to lose things. All I needed was an iPod, my phone, and a wallet.

I set the money down on the counter and stared at it, expecting him to take it. When he didn't, I looked up. I was taken aback. He was staring at me, and I would give anything to know what he was thinking.

When he spoke, he said "Your eyes. They're stunning."

I faked a smile and said "Thanks, John." reading his name tag. He smiled as he handed me my bag.

"Hey!" He called after me right as I was about to leave the store. "Whats your name?"

Without stopping or turning around I said, "You would like to know, wouldn't you?" And I walked out of the store.

Why did he care? All he wants is to sleep with me. And not even because he thinks I'm pretty, just because he wants some action.

Well, I want nothing to do with him. He may be hot, however I'm not the type of girl to give into a pretty face.

I was outside the store, aiming to go to the Banana Republic, when I felt a strange hand touch my arm.

"Come on" John pleaded.

"Marissa." I sighed.

"John." He reached his hand out. I pursed my lips and reluctantly shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, John. I have to go, though."

"Where?" He obviously knew I was lying.

"Home." I lied, again.

"Want to get something to eat?" John motioned towards the food court which was beneath us.

"Sure." Why did I have such a bad attitude with him? And why did he act like he liked it?

* * *

It was pretty awkward when we sat down at the food court. I refused to talk, and I knew if I opened my mouth I would just make a fool of myself.

John seemed to be day dreaming.. And staring at my arm, which had a cut and a bruise on it. I felt my cheeks turn red as I slid my arm under the table.

"So. You're just allowed to leave work like that?" I asked. It was a dumb question, but it's better than silence.

"Yup." He said, popping the P.

"Damn, if I pulled something like that at my work they'd fire me in a heartbeat."

He smirked, suddenly intrigued. "Why were you in the changing room for so long?"

Did he like torturing me? "Why do you like always changing the subject?"

"I don't!" He faked innocence.

"You do." I argued.

"Answer the question."

"What do you think I was doing?"

"Crying." John said matter-of-factly.

"Why would you pay close enough attention to know I was crying?" I tried to stay calm, but this kid needs to mind his own business.

John bit his lip before saying "I guess I was too interested. I wanted to know why you were crying."

I took this last statement more as a request to give him an answer. "Well, you shouldn't get into others business" I smiled, hoping he would shrug off the conversation and get the hint that I didn't want to talk about it.

"Well, I guess I should get back to work." He said, stuffing the last bite of his pizza into his mouth.

"Okay. I have to go too, I have a lot to do today" I said standing up.

I expected him to just say bye and walk away, although instead he stuffed his hands in his pockets and mumbled, "Can I have your number?"

I grabbed his iPhone off of the table and put my number in under "Marissa Sayner" and he did the same to my phone, entering his number under "Sexual White Chocolate"

"Your ridiculous." I tried to say seriously, but a smile slipped.

I walked past him without saying goodbye, and just like back in the store, I heard him call after me

"Goodbye!" I lifted my hand in the air, giving him the finger in response, but the smile never left my face.

* * *

**I'm not really sure what to think of this, or if I'll continue it. But if I get enough responses and you guys like it, I just might continue :)**


End file.
